Shriner's Park
by Stormie Nikita
Summary: Commander Feral looks back at his high school days and the love that he had lost


Swat Kats " Shriner's Park " By: Storm T. Furlong Inspired by the song from Melissa Etheridge 

Commander Ulysses Feral hated going anywhere near the old park. He used to do so many things there when he was a teen. He hated those years. He looked up in time to see Sabrina come his way. He growled something. She walked towards him. " Please for once just listen to me," she said. " Fine," he said. " You made me leave because you didn't love me anymore right?" she asked. Feral growled. " Give me a straight answer," she said. " I didn't want to break your heart," he said. " You did any way. I didn't tell you something when I left," she said. " What's that?" Feral asked. She took out a picture from her pocket and gave it to him. " That's Jaysen, your son," she said. Feral's expression changed. " Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. " You didn't give me the chance to. You had me crying Ulysses, I couldn't tell you when I was crying," she said. " I'm sorry what I did to you Sabrina. I never met to hurt you," he said. Sabrina crossed her arms over her chest. " No your not. Your words are hollow and cold like your heart," she said. She started to walk away and he grabbed her arm. " I've lived to make myself cruel Sabbie," he said. She turned and looked at him. She then shook her head. " Don't start now. You're a cruel heartless tom-kat now," she said. " I'm sorry about what happened back then," he said She growled," Liar," she said walking away. 

Eleven Years Ago: 

Sabrina Coleman ran down the silent High School hallway. She then nearly ran into her class door. She opened it panting. Her classmates laughed. Her teacher Ms. Mc King shook her head. " Do you have a reason for your tardiness?" She asked. " Yes m'am," A teenage Sabrina said quickly. " My car broke down." " This is the last time Miss. Coleman," she said as Sabrina sat down next to a tom-kat wearing a black jean jacket. " Smooth," a teenage Ulysses said. " Thanks," she said. His long black hair was curly and spilling onto his shoulders. When class was over they walked to Sabrina's locker. She was working the combination as he talked to her. " Mom is still begging me to join the Enforcers," he said. " Same here," Sabrina said, taking out her book bag from her locker. " So," he said. " You got plans tonite?" he asked. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, " Why?" she asked. " I have plans," he said. She looked at him. " Your serious," she said. " As a heart attack," he said. She smiled," I'm free," she said. " Well," he said leaning against her closed locker. " I planned for us to go to the Movies and see that Bat Kat flick." " Then what?" she asked. " Maybe a party at the beach I heard about," he said. " Ooh," Sabrina said. " Tempting." Ulysses stuck out his bottom lip. " Please?" he asked sweetly. " I have wanted to see that cutie Micheal Katon in the black outfit," she said. " Funny," he said. 

Later That Night: 

Sabrina smiled as Ulysses grabbed her and put her over his shoulder. She yelled loudly. They were just walking out of the theater and this was embrassing Sabrina. She pounded his back with her small hands. He set her down and smiled. " If I asked you something will you hurt me?" he asked. " Depends," she said. He took her into his arms, and she looked at him curiously. " I really like you I have for the last three months," he said. " Your asking me out?" she asked. " I was trying to until you interrupted me," he said. " I will!" she exclaimed sweuzing him. 

Now: 

Commander Feral sighed and fell onto his bed. As he did he felt a small wooden box he hid beneath his bed years ago. He pulled it out and dusted it off. Years of memories he locked away started to return as he looked inside it. The memories came back in a painful blur behind his eyes. He closed his throbbing eyes and a tear ran down his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at the first picture that was on top. It was of him and Sabrina. She wore a pale blue prom dress and he wore a black tux. He wore his long hair in a braid. He reached behind his neck and realized it was gone. What has he done to himself? He then got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He barely reconized himself. Why did he lock all the memories away? He stared at his face with a sudden horror of what he had done. His eyes looked hard and sad, his hair was short and cut tightly into what looked like a jar lid. Then he saw one tear fall down his cheek as he thought something… " Sabrina," he said aloud. 

Three Hours Later: 

Ulysses stood patiently at Sabrina's door. The small wooden box tucked underneath one arm. He knocked loudly. He heard the sound of a young tom-kat say " I'll get it!" the sight that greeted him next took his breath away. Standing in the doorway was a tom-kat with his fur and hair color. His hair was done up in dread locks and signs of the beginning of a mustache. He stared up at Feral and then looked at Sabrina. The ten year old walked to the couch and jumped onto his attacking a bag of potato chips. Sabrina walked to the door and looked at him. She smoothed back her hair then exhaled. " You want to come in?" she asked. He walked in and she closed the door behind them. " Baby can you go to your room and watch your tape?" she asked. " Sure Momma," he said. He took the tape form the VCR and left the room. Sabrina turned off the TV and sits down onto the couch. He sat down next to her. He gave her the small box and she covered her mouth with one hand. " I thought you got rid of it," she said, on the verge of tears. " No. I just forgotten about it," he said. " why would I get rid of something you worked on so hard carving for me ?" Sabrina started to gently sob. Ulysses reached around her and put his arms around her. That made her sob even louder. " Shhh," he said. " It's going to be alright." " What made you remember?" she asked. He takes out a picture from the box. The prom pic and shows it to her. " That did," he said. She cried out and buried her face in his chest. He put his arms around her and sighed. " I missed you Sabrina," he said. " I missed you too,' she said. 

THE END? 


End file.
